


Still In Love With Solas

by EmberLeo



Series: Dragon Age: The Musical! [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Filk, Silly, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Spoilers, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberLeo/pseuds/EmberLeo
Summary: For Solas,Love,Lavellan(With apologies to Lady Gaga for her song "Judas")
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Dragon Age: The Musical! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243205
Kudos: 4





	Still In Love With Solas

_O-o-o-oh I'm in love with Solas, Solas  
O-o-o-oh I'm in love with Solas, Solas_

_Solas! Sola-as! Solas! Sola-as!  
Solas! Sola-as! Solas! _ Dread Wolf!

When he comes to me I am ready  
I'll help him find his Focus if he needs  
Forgive him when his tongue slips in the Fade  
Even as I stand bare-faced in the glade

_Whoa-a-oh-a-a-oh, Whah-a-oh-a-a-oh!  
I'll make him mine, make him mine, mine  
Whoa-a-oh-a-a-oh, Whah-a-oh-a-a-oh!  
A god with no shrine, god with no shrine _

_I'm just a Lavellan, and he's a_ harellan  
_But I'm still in love with Solas, baby  
I'm just a Lavellan, and he's a _ harellan  
_But I'm still in love with Solas, baby_

_O-o-o-oh I'm in love with Solas, Solas  
O-o-o-oh I'm in love with Solas, Solas_

_Solas! Sola-as! Solas! Sola-as!  
Solas! Sola-as! Solas! _Dread Wolf!

I couldn’t love Elvhen more thoroughly  
A Dalish elf forgave his grave mistake  
I've learned love is like magic, you can  
Heal a world or raise undead bodies

_Whoa-a-oh-a-a-oh, Whah-a-oh-a-a-oh!  
I'll make him mine, make him mine, mine  
Whoa-a-oh-a-a-oh, Whah-a-oh-a-a-oh!  
A god with no shrine, god with no shrine _

_I'm just a Lavellan, and he's a_ harellan  
_But I'm still in love with Solas, baby  
I'm just a Lavellan, and he's a _ harellan  
_But I'm still in love with Solas, baby_

_O-o-o-oh I'm in love with Solas, Solas  
O-o-o-oh I'm in love with Solas, Solas _

Among the Evanuris  
His actions were treasonous  
Fen'harel, Mythal's dark horse  
Out of his time  
But in the post-veil course  
He is a disruptive force  
Solas, kiss me, your consort  
Or Dread Wolf take me next time!

I wanna love you,  
But duty's pulling me away from you  
“Solas” is your virtue,  
And “Fen'harel”'s the demon you cling to  
_I cling to!_

 _I'm just a Lavellan, and he's a_ harellan  
_But I'm still in love with Solas, baby  
I'm just a Lavellan, and he's a _ harellan  
_But I'm still in love with Solas, baby_

_O-o-o-oh I'm in love with Solas, Solas  
O-o-o-oh I'm in love with Solas, Solas_

_Solas! Sola-as! Solas! Sola-as!  
Solas! Sola-as! Solas! _

**_Dread Wolf take me!_ **


End file.
